


First encounter

by Maud_mzr



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud_mzr/pseuds/Maud_mzr
Summary: Kageyama finds his soulmate on a late night stroll (I'm terrible at summaries because I don't want to spoil the whole plot part 4)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/You
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986574
Kudos: 11





	First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: “Amortencia”, your soulmate smells of your favorite smell (only for you though), it is very strong for the first time to guide the soulmates.

Kageyama was walking in the streets, heading to the nearest convenience store as he ran out of milk, when _it_ happened. A strong smell hit is nostrils as he walked toward the store he was searching for. Even as his task was top priority –we’re talking about milk and kageyama here- the scent was too distracting.

The raven haired had never smelt something so good before, it smelt like milk (sorry but it seemed kinda obligatory) and volley balls with undertones of flowers, those his mother had in their garden since as long as he could remember.

He **needed** to know where this smell came from.

-

Farther along the street a certain volleyball player was walking down, a woman with beautiful (h/c) hair was walking home after a particularly long day at work when she smelt the most wonderful scent she ever had, a mix of old books and forest with hints of vanilla and wood fire. The scent was comforting and she didn’t want to lose it.

(y/n) somehow found herself quickening her pace to find its origin and never let go of it.

-

Now the both of them weren’t complete idiots and they knew the basics in life, so after the first shock the scents put them under, they understood that what they were looking for were their soulmate spurring them further to find the owner of these wonderful aromas.

They were advancing quickly pushing people out of the way in their frantic search. Shouts of halfhearted “sorry” were thrown above their shoulders as they looked everywhere in hope of catching a sight of their fated partners.

After a few minutes that felt like hours of research, dark blue eyes met (e/c) and they knew immediately. They had stopped two meters away from each other and after a few seconds of staring (y/n) took a step forward then kageyama took one until there was only an inch separating them.

The both of them were panting, taking big gulps of air to try and take in as much of the scent as they could.

It was overwhelming. The scent was already strong but as they discovered, the closer they got, the stronger it was until it was almost driving them mad. They needed more, they needed to be closer until all they could breathe in was each other.

“We should get somewhere quieter,” the woman said in between pants. She was beautiful, truly, and in this instant Kageyama felt like the luckiest man on earth to have such a breathtaking soulmate.

Not thinking, the volleyball genius took (y/n)’s hand and took off running the other way, the (h/c)-haired woman close behind.

They soon reached a little park almost empty due to the fact it was dusk. Still holding her hand, Tobio lead her behind a tree and they immediately hugged, a sense of urgency and longing felt through their embrace. Both of her arms around his torso while his were around her shoulders as one of his hands stroked her hair gently. They tightened their hold on the other as Kageyama made them slowly slid down the trunk until he was seated, his back against it and (y/n) in his lap.

They still hadn’t let go of each other. (Y/n) had her head flushed against his neck and the setter had his nose buried in her hair as they both satiated their need for each other.

After a while (y/n) finally pulled out of her soulmate’s neck to look at him. She took each of his features in slowly, taking her time and leaving feather-like touches to further engrave this image in her mind.

As she carefully gazed at him, Kageyama observed her and when her palm reached up to cup his cheek, he leaned in the touch shutting his eyes and letting out a breath of relief.

Yes, it felt so right.

It felt like he belonged there, in this beautiful woman’s arms and under these shinny (e/c) eyes that seemed to draw him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to write request and to comment your thoughts ^^


End file.
